Time for Heroes
by Laemmi
Summary: Ich möcht ja nicht zuviel veraten. Aber die FF spielt kurz nachdem, Harry seinen Abschluss gemacht hat und ist etwas Remus-zentriert g... Ich hab mal PG gemacht, ich weiß noch net genau was ncoh kommen wird und damit sind wir mal vorerst sicher ;)g


Time For Heroes

Einleitung: In der Dämmerung

_Gegenwart: September 1998_

Er stand nun schon seit mehreren Stunden auf der Spitze des Hügels. Direkt unter ihm lag Hogsmeade, still und friedlich wie es schien. Um ihn herum blies eine warmer Wind, der nichts von dem Schrecken erahnen ließ, in dem sich die Welt befand.

Jetzt, in dieser Zeit, wo man einen Hoffnungsträger mehr brauchte als alles andere, schien alles verloren zu sein. Und dennoch war alles von einer angenehmen Art von Stille befallen. Er blickte noch einmal auf die Stadt hinab. Hie und da brannten einige Lichter, aber die meisten Menschen schliefen um diese Zeit schon.

Was ihn betraf? Er konnte nicht schlafen. Er konnte nicht einfach seine Augen verschließen und so tun als wäre nichts geschehen. Und er wollte es auch nicht. Er hatte sein ganzes Leben lang gekämpft. Und er würde jetzt mit Sicherheit nicht aufhören damit. Aber wie viel Leid und Verlust konnte jemand ertragen ohne daran zu zerbrechen? Er hatte die  Personen verloren, die ihn am meisten in seinem Leben bedeutet haben. Erst James und Lily, dann Sirius. Und jetzt auch noch Harry. Er hätte besser auf ihn aufpassen müssen…

_März 1996:_

Es wurde Nacht und durch das Fenster schienen die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages. Es war der erste Abend, den die zwei Freunde seit mehreren Wochen zusammen verbringen konnten. Sirius saß mit Remus am Esstisch, vor ihnen 2 Gläser und eine Flasche Rotwein, die Sirius im Keller gefunden hatte.

„Wann musst du wieder gehen?" Fragte Sirius plötzlich in die Stille hinein, die entstanden war.

„Morgen früh. Es tut mir leid." Er seufzte. „Wirklich. Aber Dumbledore und der Orden brauchen mich jetzt."

Sirius nickte, seine Hand fest um das Glas geschlossen. „Es ist okay, ich wünschte nur wir würden uns öfters sehen… ich wünschte nur, dass ich das damals schon erkannt hätte. Dann wäre das alles hier nicht passiert. Und ich müsste nicht Tag und Nacht in diesem gottverdammten Haus verbringen… ich fühl mich so nutzlos."

„Padfoot, schau mich an." Er wartete bis sein Freund die Augen von dem Tisch nahm und ihn anblickte. „Padfoot", wiederholte Remus, „du bist alles, aber ganz sicher nicht nutzlos. Wir brauchen dich… ich brauche dich. Du weißt gar nicht wie hart die Jahre waren ich denen ich dich für den Mörder hielt."

Sirius lächelte ihn an. „Ich glaube wir haben das schon oft genug besprochen meinst du nicht auch?"

  
Remus rang sich ebenfalls zu einem sanften Lächeln durch. „Allerdings. Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt wie viel es mir bedeutet, dass ich dich hier gegenüber von mir sitzen habe."

„Das weiß ich… du hast mir auch gefehlt… Moony." Man merkte, dass es ihm sichtlich schwer viel den alten Kosenamen nach so langer Zeit wieder auszusprechen.

„Außerdem solltest du nicht vergessen, dass Harry dich auch braucht." Fuhr Remus sanft fort. „Du bist der einzige der ihm noch geblieben ist. Zumindest der einzige, der seine Eltern wirklich kannte, der einzige zudem er vielleicht wieder Vertrauen fassen kann."

Sirius schnaubte kurz auf. Etwas was dem Laut eines Hundes ziemlich ähnlich klang.

„Ich wünschte nur ich wäre  ein  so guter Patenonkel, wie er ihn nötig hat. Ich habe es ja noch nicht mal geschafft ihn von den Dursleys abzuholen."

Moony warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. „Ja ich weiß, tot bringe ich ihm nichts… wo wir gerade dabei sind…" Er pausierte kurz. „Remus, wenn mir irgendwas passieren sollte, dann will ich das du dich um Harry kümmerst. Das musst du mir versprechen."

Der Werwolf sog hörbar laut die Luft ein. „Sirius, bitte lass uns nicht davon reden. Natürlich werde ich dann auf James' Sohn aufpassen…so wie du es jetzt noch einige Jahren machen wirst."  
  
"Ja, okay, aber ich möchte das du mir es versprichst. Das du versprichst nicht um mich zu trauern sondern, dich um Harry zu kümmern."

„Sicher, werde ich das tun." Remus Hand fing leicht an zu zittern. „Ich verspreche es."

_Gegenwart:_

Und nun stand er in der Dunkelheit, die nicht nur die Nacht um ihn herum sondern auch sein Inneres zu umgeben schien. Remus J. Lupin hatte versagt. Er hatte es gerade mal geschafft Harry sicher durch das 7. Schuljahr zu bringen. Doch jetzt war er tot. Niedergestreckt von Voldemort und er war einfach daneben gestanden und hatte nichts unternehmen können.

Er ließ sich in die Knie sinken und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, als Tränen begannen seinen Wangen hinabzufließen. Wenn seine Freunde ihn jetzt so sehen würden. Er musste sie mehr als nur enttäuscht haben. Harry war ums Leben gekommen, durch seine Schuld. Dabei hatte James' Sohn gerade wieder begonnen neuen Mut zu fassen…

_Weihnachten 1997:_

Harry und Remus lösten sich aus ihrer Umarmung.

„Danke", sagte Harry.

Remus grinste. „Hab ich doch gerne gemacht."

„Ich hab mich jetzt übrigens für die Ausbildung als Auror beworben. Und Mrs. McGonagall meint, dass ich nach momentanem Notenstand gute Chancen habe, dass sie mich aufnehmen. Abgesehen von Zaubertränke natürlich." Fügte er lachend hinzu. „Stell dir das nur mal vor! Ich werde Auror sein wie mein Vater und wie Sirius."

„Das wirst du Harry, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Neville wird es übrigens auch versuchen. Ich drück ihn mal alle Daumen, ich denke, dass er sogar gute Chancen hat. Ich kann es kaum glauben, wenn ich an  Neville bei unseren ersten Begegnung denke." Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Aber es wäre sicher cool, wenn noch jemand dabei ist den ich kenne."

„Was ist mit Ron, wollte er nicht auch mal etwas in der Richtung machen?"

„Du solltest wieder in Hogwarts unterrichten, also wirklich. Mich wundert's, dass du noch nichts davon gehört hast. Er hat einen Vertrag von Puddlemeer angeboten bekommen, um für das Team als Torhüter zu spielen. Er erzählt es jedem mindestens 100-mal am Tag."

Remus freute sich sichtlich über Harrys Enthusiasmus. „Na dann gratuliere unserem zukünftigen Quidditchstar herzlich von mir. Es wird wohl besser sein, wenn ich mir jetzt schon ein Autogramm von ihm besorge, oder?"

„Absolut!"

_Gegenwart:_

Er hätte es wissen müssen. Voldemort hatte die letzen 2 Jahre kaum ein Angriff vollzogen. Zumindest keinen großen, der Harry irgendwie hätte gefährlich werden können. Wieso hatte er es nur nicht kommen sehen?

„Remus?" Ertönte eine helle Stimme hinter ihm. Instinktiv drehte er sich um und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die dunklen Umrisse.

  
"Lumos." Ertönte die Stimme ein weiteres mal und nun erkannt er auch die Besitzerin, die abwehrend ihre Hände in die Höhe hob.

„Tonks. Was machst du denn hier?" Ihre momentan kinnlangen Haare hatten einen brünetten Farbton mit rötlichen Strähnen drin. 

„Ich? Dich davon abhalten irgendeine Dummheit zu begehen." Sie lächelte schwach wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. „Remus, du solltest so früh nach einem Vollmond wirklich nicht alleine hier oben in der Kälte stehen."

Er nickte schwach. „Wie hast du mich überhaupt gefunden?"

„Das war nicht schwer, ich dachte mir, dass du hier bist." Sie zeigte auf die Höhle hinter sich, in der Sirius einst während Harrys viertem Schuljahr als Snuffles gelebt hatte. „Also… gehen wir zurück? Keiner von uns sollte jetzt alleine sein."

„Wieso habe ich dann das Gefühl, dass ich nichts anderes verdiene?" Seine Stimme war voller Trauer erfüllt. „Das hier ist doch alles meine Schuld."

„Das stimmt nicht." Sie sah ihn mit besorgtem Blick an. „Und das weißt du. Komm wir gehen erstmal wieder nach Hause zum Hauptquartier."

Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre und kurz darauf war an der Stelle nichts mehr zu sehen außer den Fußabdrücken auf dem sandigen Boden. 

Sodele das wars, würde mich über Reviews sehr freuen *g*… hoffe es hat euch gefallen, upadte folgt hoffentlich bald.


End file.
